Mil posibilidades por minuto
by OrIhImExIcHiGo
Summary: Los Haruno tienen un poder especial, su cerebro puede formar diferentes futuros, el padre de Sakura hace una investigación a fondo, todo relacionado con la noche de la tragedia del clan Uchiha pero antes de que pueda dar a conocer la verdad es asesinado por miembros Ambu.


**Sumary: Los Haruno tienen un poder especial, su cerebro puede formar diferentes futuros, el padre de Sakura hace una investigación a fondo, todo relacionado con la noche de la tragedia del clan Uchiha pero antes de que pueda dar a conocer la verdad es asesinado por miembros Ambu.**

**Mil posibilidades por minuto.**

Una peli negro iba caminando tranquilamente por el camino que el suele tomar para salir de Konoha, mientras del otro lado viene caminando una peli rosa que al ver al peli negro para en seco y lo enfrenta.

**-¿Vas a irte de la aldea verdad? **Al decir esto el peli negro frena en seco frente a la peli rosa.

**-Hump no tengo porque darte explicaciones **Dijo dando vuelta para rodearla.

**-Sasuke, espera antes de que te vallas con Orochimaru quiero que me escuches tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante.**

**-Hump **Dijo parando frente a la peli rosa

**-Sasuke, sé que tú conoces la historia de la tragedia Uchiha mejor que nadie y…**

**-Eso que tiene que ver **Dijo fulminándola con la mirada

**-Ya lo veras solo escucha y no me interrumpas **Dijo a lo que el peli negro solo frunció el ceño** –Se que te vas porque quieres poder, el suficiente para vengar a tu clan, ****sé**** que a quien q****uieres matar es a Itachi Uchiha. **Paro unos segundos antes de seguir **–Mi padre la noche de la tragedia de tu clan tuvo una visión, algo que vio tan detalladamente, al día siguiente nos enteramos de ello, mi padre hizo una investigación mas profunda, el sabia que iba a morir y efectivamente el y mi madre murieron en manos de Ambus dejándome una sola tarea, decirte la verdad sobre la muerte de tu clan y tu hermano Itachi. **La peli rosa paro unos segundos y cerro los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas pues el recuerdo de sus padres le era muy difícil.**-Tu hermano Itachi no asesino a todo tu clan para probar su potencial, él lo hizo porque el clan Uchiha planeaba ****pelear contra Konoha, y como debes saber tu hermano Itachi era uno de los mejores Ambu, Danzo se entro y sin siquiera pedir permiso al Hokage mando a varios Ambu a asesinar al clan a todos incluso a ti, pero Itachi los detuvo diciendo que él lo haría y se iría de Konoha si tan solo te dejaban vivir a ti, Danzo acepto e Itachi hizo lo que dijo **Sakura tenia sus ojos cerrados y Sasuke solo la veía con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal. **Yo se todo esto porque tengo un poder que hace que mi cerebro pueda ver el futuro o crear mil posibilidades de un solo futuro, te lo digo Sasuke porque como vas terminaras matando a tu hermano por venganza, después terminaras uniéndote a un tal Uchiha Madara y destruirás la aldea por venganza ****y cuando termines con ella no quedara mas que cenizas en todo el mundo y solo estarás solo. **Dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver a Sasuke ahora con el ceño fruncido lo cual hizo pensar a la peli rosa en la posibilidad numero 9 de su lista de 10:

Sasuke iba terminar dejándola en la banca tirada y se iría de la aldea sin importarle lo antes dicho mataría a su hermano y luego destruiría la aldea.

**-Siendo así, Madara algún día vendrá a destruir la aldea conmigo o sin mí. **Dicho esto a la peli rosa se le vino a la mente otras 2 posibilidades al futuro:

1.-Terminaria quedándose y pidiendo un tiempo para entrenar e irse lejos, después de dos años el buscaría a su hermano.

2.-Se iría con Orochimaru a entrenar, después de dos años lo mataría e iría a buscar a Itachi. 

-**Se me olvido decirte algo de él, **Dijo la peli rosa con la mirada en el piso –**Madara manipulo a Danzo para que asesinara a tu clan, y lo mas importante si te llegas a encontrar con el hay varias posibilidades de que termines herido y manipulado.**

**-Hump, Sakura ¿Qué ves en mi futuro?**

**-No tengo uno definido, hay varios según tus decisiones.**

**-¿Qué ves en el de Orochimaru?**

**-Él es muy fácil, si te vas con el tu lo mataras y ese es su fin, si te quedas igual morirá porque gracias a que ahora necesita un nuevo cuerpo que resista tanto como el tuyo, solo hay dos personas en el mundo para soportar su alma inmortal, y solo tu o Naruto lo pueden guardar en sus cuerpos. Pero Naruto no es idiota para unirse a él y tu lo matarías.**

**-En pocas palabras su destino es la muerte. **Dijo el peli negro.

**-Exacto.**

**-Si vas conmigo ¿Qué pasaría contigo?**

**-No lo se, ya que no se puede ver mi futuro.**

**-Intenta verlo en el mio.**

**-Encontrare a Tsunade una de los legendarios sennin, solo eso puedo ver.**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¿De que?**

**-Vas conmigo**

**-Me gustaría pero no creo que sea correcto.**

**-Hump**

**-Naruto ira a buscarte puesto a que Orochimaru quiere despertar tu marca de maldición.**

**-Eso se resuelve, avisemos.**

**-Podríamos hacer un pergamino justo como el de los exámenes chunnin cuando apareció Iruka-sensei.**

**-Hump**

**-Sabes te lo tomaste de la mejor manera posible.**

**-Hump **Dijo haciendo unos sellos con sus manos.

**-Supongo que mi trabajo será llevárselo al Hokague.**

**-Hn **

**-Adiós Sasuke-kun**

**-Baka.**

**-¿Por?**

**-Tú te vas conmigo.**

**-Pero quien se lo lleva**

**-Baka **Dijo haciendo unos sellos con sus manos invocando un perro

**-Pakum **Dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

**-Guau**

**-Ten pakum entrégaselo al Hokague por favor**

**-Si**

Y así Pakum fue corriendo a entregarle el pergamino al Hokage

**Aclaración todavía existe el tercer Hokage quien rige a Konoha.**


End file.
